Drop Dead Love
by EADB138
Summary: Sakura's life is in the hands of an old enemy. She now has the duty to protect and maintain the life of a person she wants dead, Uchiha Sasuke. Rated M for course language and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Ghost of the Past

**Drop Dead Love**

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

><p>The 3rd Ninja War was taking the best out of everyone. Naruto was taking forever to come to the rescue, he was known for his last minute appearances. But this time it was different, people were terrified, they wanted the disaster to finish. After all it hadn't been long since Pein had vanished Konoha off the map, the village people weren't ready yet for another destruction.<p>

At the medical post Sakura and Ino were working hard, after almost been tricked Sakura was now more attentive and careful.

"Forehead, did we get the plants from the Hidden Village of the Rock yet?" The blond showed up out of nowhere.

" Mmmm, we should be getting them very soon, at any time actually, but be careful Pig, the last guy that almost caught me was talking about a pig with hands, don't be to outrages, they know who you are!" Sakura chuckled, she knew the incident was something very serious but she couldn't help but tease her best friend.

"Shut up bitch! At least I get noticed!" Ino replied protectively slipping her fringe back.

"Cha! Don't start it Pig!" The green eyed ninja smiled angrily.

"Excuse me is Haruno-Sama here?" A masked Anbu appeared in a cloud of fume.

"Yes?" Sakura got up and moved to the Anbu.

"Plants from Rock Village have just arrived, they are stored in the 5th tent along with all the other plants. Is there any other mission Haruno-Sama" The Anbu bowed.

"No, thank you. You may leave now." She nod and just like that the Anbu was gone.

"Sakura? Sakura? Have you seen Ino- There you are!, Chogi has just woken up." Shikamaru walked into the tent. "Good evening Sakura." He acknowledged Sakura before leaving with Ino.

Sakura was alone with 2 practicing nurses from a nearby village. She felt somehow un easy. Something wasn't right. She knew that, but what could it be?

"Sakura-Chan?" She was awakened by the male nurse presenting a tube with a purple coloured liquid within it. "We have finish, I believe this should help put to sleep any person so you can do the operations. It's also much stronger." He smiled.

"Great! This was we won't have to put down some people twice." Sakura smiled.

"You should smell it Sakura-Chan! It smells like cherry blossom." The girl smiled from the medic table.

"Oh.." Sakura toke the tube in her hands and sniffed and began to feel dizzy and see things blurry instantanly. "Shit..." was the last thing she thought before passing out and collapsing on the floor.

"Mission accomplished! " The female nurse chuckled. "The bitch didn't even saw it coming!" She transformed back to her original form. "Master Kabotu will be very pleased!"

To Madara.

"Sasuke." He walked in his room.

"Next time you walk without knocking, my face will be the last thing you will see." Sasuke responded angrily.

"Hm, threatening me now Sasuke? I only came here to personally tell you that we have in our favour a free pass to Konoha first thing next week." Madara locked the door behind him.

"Next week Hm?" Sasuke thought to himself. "His satisfaction was a week away. Destroying Konoha was going to be the thing he most desired at the moment."

He walked to the window and watched the sun set. "I would like to see your face Naruto, when i take away everyone's life and leave you for last. Then we shall talk about understanding. " The black headed boy boiled in anger just at the thought of that blond ninja. Blood tears began to run down his cheek, and soon Sasuke feel on his knees winging in pain.

"Again?...I tough Madara said this was gone.." Sasuke looked at his hand and suddenly voices ran through his head.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, hold on. Hold on." A warm childish voice yelled. Sasuke looked up and then at his hand. Somehow he could feel Sakura's tiny hands holding on to his. The Uchiha jumped back and looked around. Could he be hallucinating.

Sasuke got up and punched the wall "You will be the first to die!" He grid his teeth.

Knock, knock.

"Enter."He composed himself.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sui walked in followed by his team member Juugo.

"Hm." Sasuke turned them his back and sat on his bed.

"So we were thinking. What happen to the annoyance?" Sui chuckled leaning against the wall.

For one second Sasuke thought he was talking about the pink haired girl he used to call annoying. But he quickly realised he Sui nicknamed Karin as 'Annoying' .

"She was no use to me anymore." The Uchiha spoke coldly.

"FINALLY! I mean this changes everything, we finally get to have a moment of peace without hearing "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" jeez, she was driving nuts, I am glad you used your brain for once Sasuke!" Sui laughed celebrating.

"Don't push it, she was taken by Leaf Ninjas, we must kill her before she tells them of the plan." Sasuke began to meditate. "Sasuke-kun huh?" Sasuke thought. He never found it annoying like his new team mates maybe because he grew up with someone yelling his name around him 24/7.

"How?..and as much as I hate to say this...we needed her, only her medic abilities dough..your conditions, and we need a powerful medic to be able to heal us 100% in order to get ready for whats coming." The white headed guy laughed and brought his bottle to his mouth. Sasuke had to admit he didn't thought this trough... Madara was great at healing, but he wasn't the best. Plus his eyes needed serious medical attendance.

"Hm, I will think things through. Now leave. And, send someone to kill Karin." Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into deep thought.

To Sakura.

"Wake up Cherry Blossom." A voice vibrated in Sakura's ear. Her eyes began to open, and as soon as she gain conscious she realised that it hadn't be just a ugly nightmare, but her kidnapping was real.

"Sa-ku-ra-Chan"

Her eyes widen as she meet Kabotu's. She was terrified. She thought he had died, it was impossible.

"W-What do you want?" She crawled back.

"Oh Sa-ku-ra-Chan, I Want many things. But from you, well, only a few...of those apply to you. First...you must be scared why don't you come close, I won't harm you..." He smiled "...much." He chuckled.

"No stay away SHAM-aurghhh" Sakura fell down in pain.

" No no Sakura-Chan, you shouldn't try to use charka you see, I used a seal on you and well, that seal locked all your charka flow in your chest. If you try to use it, your lungs will sweal up and your heart will be crushed with the expending. Hahaha." Kabotu laughed.

Sakura went pale. She felt her heart drop. She began to shake.

"I am glad you know what it means, well presiding. I want you to do one thing first. Me and Madara made a deal, but...of course as any costumer, I want my part of the deal to be in excellent condition. Which unfortunately is not the situation. So since Tsunade is the centre of the attention in Konoha I needed someone less noticeable. And ta-da I found you former student of Tsunade, many say you are even better than her. You have her strength her brain and the medical ability of the top medics of the shinobi world. So well enough with the flattering. My future position is injured. More specifically, one part of him. I want you to heal that part." He explained.

"What if I don't?" Sakura replied.

"No Sakura-Chan, there is no option cuz you see, your life is in my hands, and so is the life of many Konoha ninjas and citizens." Kabotu began to laugh again. He bend down to her level. "Plus, something tells me once you see my deal package you will be more than happy to help." He smiled and began to leave.

"Wait...why?...Why do you need me? I am useless...as I record, you are a much better medic than me, you helped Team 7 during the exams a few years ago. Why do you need me?" The blossom repeated.

"Because Sakura-Chan. I need you for more than a simple medic reason." The elder man slammed the door close.

Sakura's eyes began to water, she couldn't stop her tears, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and realised she had been striped off everything and the only thing she was wearing was an old black dress tied with a blue rope around her waist. She looked at her face and she noticed that she truly was pale. Trembling she pulled the role off and toke off the dress. Sakura's eyes began to fill with water when she saw the seal mark on her chest. The form of a snake along with a few signs.

"Na..Naruto...sa..ve ..me.." She feel on the floor weeping, crawling into fetal position.


	2. Chapter 2 Persuasion

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>"Show yourself!" Sasuke murmured under his breath still with his eyes closed.<p>

"Hahaha, you never seem to stop surprising me Sasuke-kun." A hooded man appeared from a drack corner of the room. His voice was familiar to him. Irritated too. The Uchiha thought to himself why hadn't he killed the bastard yet?

"Hn, what is your business here Kabotu?" The black headed boy lowered his voice.

"Just...checking on you." The elder man responded with a great smile.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha spoke. Sasuke didn't care one bit, it was indifferent to him where there Kabotu was speaking the truth or just another lie. Sasuke didn't give a damm.

"How are your eyes?" Kabotu made his way to Sasuke making him raise his head in response. Even if he wasn't suppose to show a reaction, Sasuke felt obligated to at least meet contact with the man. What he was about to say would be important, at least the young Uchiha thought.

"I could fix the bleeding you know?" The hooded man spoke sitting beside Sasuke.

"How?" Sasuke hated showing interest, especially to one of Orichimaro's followers.

"I have the best medic ninja of the shinobi world. She truly is amazing." Kabotu looked at the boy.

"She?" Sasuke thought to himself. Tsunade wouldn't let herself be captured this easily, not work for the enemy. He knew Konoha people very well. Tsunade would never agree to such thing.

"Hn. Who is this female ninja you speak of?" Sasuke thought. None was has powerful to Tsunade, none, he hated to admit it but she was best.

"You would be surprised. I know I was." Kabotu chuckled a bit.

To Sakura.

Sakura was asleep on the floor of the bathroom when she heard the door open, she pretended to be still asleep.

"There she is." A man spoke.

"You sure this is her? There are at least 40 rooms other than this." Another man's voice spoke.

"He said she had pink hair. How many girls do you know that have pink hair Baka!" The first man argued.

"Okay okay let's take her already."

As the two men were to pick Sakura up she snapped and crawled back.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" She stared at them, taking a mental picture of their faces.

"Relax, we mean no harm. I am Sui this is Juugo. We are here to take you to our boss. He wants to see where there you are really as talented as they say you are." The white haired man smiled.

"I am going nowhere but back to Konoha!" Sakura yelled.

"Come on Chick! Do you really have to make this difficult for us, and to think I was about to nickname you Blossom." Sui said annoyingly folding his harms behind his head.

"Maybe we should use force Sui." Juugo whispered. Sakura heard it and began to think of the situation, if she was to escape she needed to be at least 90% healthy, not full of bruises and damaged bones and muscles. It would be smarter to just give in for now. Then kick their asses and run for it.

"Fine!" Sakura got up. "Lead the way."

"Way to go Blossom." Sui laughed.

As they began to approach the main gate of the hideout, Sakura analysed every wall and every door to later report to Tsunade. She tried to memorise everything she saw and all the information she could.

The two men with her stoped at the gate and looked at her.

"From now on you are alone Blossom." Sui smiled, as the female ninja stepped forward the two doors opened giving away to a long corridor. Once Sakura began to walk forward she overheard Juugo ask Sui where there he thought she was really capable of the job. Sakura knew what would happen is she was to fail. She walked for 3 minutes and came to a big entrance with blood red doors. She saw a man sitting in a chair in front of a statue she knew she had seen before.

It didn't took long for the pink haired girl to realise who the 'boss' was. The orange mask gave its famous identity away. Madara Uchiha, one of the most famous criminals of the shinobi world.

"Haruno Sakura. Walk to me, don't be shy." A cold low voice echoed in the room. For one second she could almost hear the familiar voice of Sasuke, but she knew she was over thinking it. She did as he wanted and refused to speak.

"So you are the famous pink haired ninja who defeated Sasori. Hard to believe. You look so...weak." Madara spoke disgustingly. Sakura shivered in hatred.

"Speak up, I want to know. How can such a weak person be able to defeated such strong criminal? Don't tell me you used help." Madara continued. Sakura shivered even more.

"Tsk, and to think the nine tailed boy has feelings towards such annoyance. Maybe you where the reason why Sasuke left. I mean one of the re-"

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT WEAK! IF I COULD I WOULD SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I REALLY AM, AND ITS THANKS TO YOU BASTARD THAT SASUKE WANTS TO DISTROY KONOHA!" Sakura snapped she was so mad her skin felt like it was boiling. A green aurora was glomming around her without her even knowing.

The old Uchiha began to laugh.

"As i exacted. You are capable of holding such wrath. You are perfect for the job. Like this I don't have to worry about any feelings or sentimental values." The masked man said amusingly.

"What job?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"You shall become the protector and personal medic of Uchiha Sasuke." Madara rested his chin on his hand. Sakura's eyes widen in hatred. She now despised Sasuke. He wasn't her Sasuke-kun anymore, he was nothing but a monster.

"What do I get in return?" She asked bitting her tongue in order not to speak to rationally.

"The day before Sasuke and I head to the village you will have your one chance to battle him. If he dies Konoha is safe, if you die Konoha shall be destroyed along with its people." The man replied.

"Thats impossible, I am not strong enough to defeat Sasuke!" She yelled.

"That is why I am going to train you myself." He chuckled.

"If you want him dead why don't you do it yourself?" The Konoha ninja elaborated. She knew there was a trick in this and she wasn't stupid enough to fall for it.

"His eyes. I need them to be in excellent condition in order for me to bring my brother back to life." He explained. Sakura had read about the history of the Uchihas in some reports. She knew all about them. She also knew that Sasuke was being feed lies, a part of her wanted to show him the truth and bring him back home the other wanted him dead for his sins.

"I will do it." She agreed.

"I knew you would. Your training starts in 2 hours." With a flick of fingers she felt a huge amount of weight drop from her shoulders. She could feel all the charka flow through her. She was free. "One more thing Haruno, If you plan on escaping, you will die." Madara added giving chills to Sakura.

As Sakura walked down the hallways she felt a strong presence next to her and just has she looked up her eyes meet the black, cold and empty eyes of the person she least expected. Sasuke didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence. It felt almost as if he was seeing throw her.

As he accelerated his pace she left the corridor.

Sasuke's death glare was enough to make Madara understand what he wanted to know.

"I believe Kabotu have informed you of the medic th-"

"Ha! Sakura?" The younger Uchiha cut the elder. "I might as well die in pain than to expect any decent work from her." He thought.

"You have no choice, we couldn't get Tsunade, plus you seriously need those eyes fixed. At such an urgent time the only decent and luckily highly skilled medic was her. Plus ..." The masked man paused. "Isn't she your old team member?" He proceeded.

"Hn." With only that said Sasuke walked out. He hated to rely on other people, but he hated even more having to put his health on the useless hands of someone he despised. Now that he thought about it, she did try to kill him and she could had been successful if it wasn't for her stupid emotions. A devious smile curved the Uchiha's lips.

"This is about to get interesting." Sasuke muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3 Hesitation

"But Lady-Tsunade, we should inform Naruto-Kun about his team mate's disappearance! Its been one week." Shizune explained, placing a sheet in front of the elder women.

"No, If we tell him now, he will get stressed, he will have to pick between Sakura or Konoha two important parts of his life. We don't want him to have to decide between them." Tsunade looked down at the sheet and walked out of her tent to look at the reconstruction of her Village.

"Then what will we do? We can't just leave her behind.." The apprentice followed.

"Sakura is strong and perseverant. I have assembled Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata. They left a few hours ago." Tsunade informed looking at Shizune with a confident smile. "I have faith in Sakura." Shizune only returned the smile.

To Sakura.

Her knuckles where bleeding, her arms and legs filled with cuts and bruises, under her left eye there was a cut and right on her neck there was another. Sakura was puffing and gasping, she walked in to her room and fainted on the floor.

She had been training non stop for the past 9 hours. Whenever she thought she would sit down and rest for 5 seconds Madara would appear from behind her and almost knock her dead. But this painful day was more than a onetime happening, it had been going on for 1 week. Sakura would get up at 8 and train with Madara till 5, then he would leave to proceed with the plans he had with Sasuke.

It was around 3 am when Sakura woke up, by then she was use to wake up on the floor and then painfully walk to her bed this time it was different. Her bed was in another part of the room and the decorations where different. The windows didn't have bars, the bed was much bigger, the bathroom was way too good and there was a katana against the window. She was in the wrong room.

In the rush to get up and leave she sprained her shoulder and fell back to the ground. Her entire body was aching, the only thing Sakura could do without causing a stinging pain was close her eyes at this moment, and even breathing caused her to inch in pain. She slowly began to relax and fall asleep again. The exhausting training had taken the best of her and that was her limit. Not even Tsunade's training was this demanding.

To Sasuke.

The Uchiha had just returned from his 4 day mission to the Sand Village. He headed to his room to rest for the nite when he found the door half open. His katana flashed off its case and he took a first step in and almost automatically came across Sakura. He only raised his eyebrow and walked past her putting his sword back in its case. Sasuke reached the bathroom and took his shirt off, his built chest was then exposed to a wet cold towel. He rested it around his neck and came to the room to put the second katana beside the other one.

The Uchihas eyes glanced at the girl and he stoped examining her. She was filled of bruises, cuts and scratches. He knew this was from the intense training of Madara. Sasuke felt some empathy for her.

"Hn." He took a deep breath and before he knew he was carrying her in his harms.

In the next morning Sakura woke up extremely relaxed. She really needed that sleep. She stretched, still a bit in pain, but yet so much better than the night before. It didn't take long before she realised that it wasn't her room, almost like a slap all the memories came flashing back. As she sat up she looked around to find if anyone was in the room, she looked down at herself and saw all the bandages, she was also only in her underwear.

Sakura covered herself with the sheets and looked again to find any presence of anyone in the room. Sakura rushed off the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself and began looking for her clothes. She knew someone had taken care of her the night before but thanking them had to be done later. Judging by the height of the sun, Sakura was late by a couple of hours, it should be around 11 and she was nowhere ready nor close to the training grounds.

She found her clothes laying around the floor, she quickly got in her dress and just as she was about to put the shorts she fell. Her eyes shout as she waited for her back to meet the floor in a cold painful way. She was pushed into the bed rapidly. The Konoha ninja opened her eyes and looked up. Almost immediately her breathing stoped and she could hear her heart crack. There he was, with his deep black eyes, clod stone skin and ignorant face expression.

"Sakura." He looked at her. "Why are you still in my room" Sakura felt a cold chill run down her spin. Of course, it all made sense now, the katana, she knew she had seen it before, the decoration and size of the room, It had to be his/

"Aren't you late?" His eyes meet hers. "I don't remember you being this quite, don't tell me Madara got your tongue." He kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Sasuke-ku-" She stopped. "Sasuke, I replied to whoever I want." Sakura replied in a annoyed way.

"Sasuke?..Hn, whats wrong Sakura? Why did you left the 'Kun' behind, don't tell me now you are after Naruto." The Uchiha walked to the window. "Of course you would, you are just like the others, and first you hated him but as soon as he becomes strong and the hero of Konoha you go running after him." He continued.

Sakura felt the anger boil in her. She pulled her shorts up and wrapped the rope around her waist putting her force on it. She knew she had some feelings towards Naruto, but.. it wasn't like that, he protected her, he stud up for her, he never gave up on her. Naruto was like her guardian angel, her big brother. Yes she had told him that she loved him but it was all part of the plan to protect Naruto from hurting himself even futher on his hunt for Sasuke. She most defiantly wasn't in love with the blond boy, she just admired him. After all he was the reason why she believed in peace so much.

Naruto was her hope and happiness.

"I am not surprised of hearing he almost killed you once. During his fight with Oroshimaru wasn't it?" Sasuke opened the window. "Who wouldn't want to kill you? You're just an annoying weakling."

Sakura was now bitting her tongue to stop from responding. She knew perfectly he was trying to get her, but Madara had thought her that ninjas sometimes use words to get their way around their pray.

"They haven't even sent someone to look after you." Sasuke turned looking at her with a devilish smile. His eyes widen and he went flying off the window along with her hands around his neck.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. Sasuke shoved her off and prepare his landing, but just has he turned to see her, her fist was already aiming at his face. Sasuke ducked and Sakura's fist hit the floor.

"Hn, wea-"Just as he was about to tease her the floor open into a huge crack. Sasuke was lucky to skip away.

"I am not weak anymore Sasuke. I have changed. A lot. The only reason why I didn't kill you last time was cuz I still felt that you could change. But that was before you tried to kill me." Sakura looked at him. And as the floor began to collapse she was gone.

Sakura appeared in her room. Gasping for air. The bandages around her fists where again soaking in blood. She fell to the floor and began to gasp for air.

To Sasuke.

He jumped to the highest part of the hideout and began to examine the damage. He did go easy on her. But he knew that Sakura now was much stronger than before and he would have to make the effort to kill her instead of just waiting for her to do it. There was no longer a ground, now all that remain of that part of the forest was a massive crater.

"Hn." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, this gave him and idea. If he could change Sakura to his side, he could use her to destroy Konoha but more importantly, to destroy Naruto, since he was sure that his two ex-team members now had a intimate life he could cause more pain and sorrow to the fox boy. Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto's crushed heart. "Now you will understand whats like to love everything Naruto." Sasuke whispered turning around and walking back into the Hide out.

The young Uchiha made his way to Madara. He knew Madara would be waiting for him, after all Madara purposely wanted Sasuke to tease Sakura so she would break. Even if it was 2 days till Sasuke got his revenge, which would be all he needed to convince Madara into helping Sasuke convert Sakura and make Sakura his trump card.

"Madara." He called.

"Yes Sasuke?" The elder Uchiha appeared from behind him.

"I have a deal." Sasuke looked at the masked man.

"Which is?" Madara asked sitting down.

"I want to convert Sakura." The young Uchiha went on to explain his plan to Madara in detail. As the elder man listen to all the new ideas he began to understand. The fact Sasuke had taken care of Sakura during the night, the fact he didn't kill her when she attacked him. Madara smirked, now knowing another weakness of Sasuke.

"I see. Well, I was just on my way to tell you that Naruto has sharingan on his side. Your brother's sharingan. So we decided to dilate the plan by 2 weeks. You have those two weeks to convince Sakura, while I am going to find out how did Uzumaki got his new power." Madara disappeared in a puff.

"My..br..brother's sharingan?" Sasuke feel on his knees. Could it be that Itachi was alive? No, Itachi had died and it was his fault. Sasuke's eyes began to bleed.

"Madar-" Sakura walked in. She stopped and saw Sasuke on his knees. She took a moment to realise the blood dripping on the floor.

-_flash back-_

"_You must cure Sasuke's eyes that is your prepose." Madara explained._

"_Huh? But why?" Sakura gasped for air._

"_Because if he eyes go to waist I can't use them for my brother. Understood?" The elder Uchiha attacked._

"_Understood." Sakura dodged._

_-end of flash back-_

Sakura walked to her ex team mate and placed her palms on top of his eyes, suddenly a glowing green aurora appeared.

"Ugh." Sasuke grid his teeth.

"Wait. I need to replace the dead cells." Sakura explained coldly.

"Hn." Was all he said. Sasuke needed his persuasion to work. He needed Sakura on his side. "Th..Thank you." He muttered and Sakura's eyes widen in shock. All the flash backs.

Both of them went silent, both hadn't forgotten of that night. Sakura shut her eyes tightly forcing herself not to cry and Sasuke bit his tongue trying to think of something else other than her.


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

Sakura walked side to side in her bedroom. Something wasn't right, something wasn't right at all. Her kidnapping, Kabotu suddenly didn't have her life on his hands and wasn't doing anything about it neither, Madara was training her and Sasuke began to help her with missions and training. All this happen within a month and during that time the dilate of the Konoha attack had happen twice. Something was missing, of that she was sure.

She smacked herself in the head. "Baka!" She hit her head a few other times. Could she be this stupid? She sat down on the bed and began to organise her thought.

First. Kabotu wanted her to keep Sasuke's body well conserved and 100% healthy. For this to work, Kabotu sealed her charka within her heart.

Second. Madara needs Sasuke's eyes to revive his dead little brother, but Sasuke has a grave vision condition. In exchange, he will train Sakura so she is strong enough to cure Sasuke and kill him so Madara can take his eyes.

Third. With this training, Sakura can protect Naruto and the town she loves.

Forth...

Why did Kabotu suddenly disappear? Did he lose interest in Sasuke's body? Did he die? Did he forgot about her? Why doesn't Madara just backstab Sasuke and kill him and extract his eyes? Why does he need her? Why is Sasuke suddenly like he use to be?

Something was missing. Sakura could feel it. Something dark was to happen. She had always felt like this.

"Sakura-chan?" Sui walked in puffing. "We need you, quick."

"What's the situation?" Sakura followed.

"Well Sakura-chan, you see, apparently Sasuke found out your position in the plan and what Madara was dcoing behind his back. He is furious!" Sui hurried into the main room. Dust covered the place, but the familiar sound of Chidori and the lighting was the only thing that highlighted Sasuke's presence. Suddenly Blood spat all over the room and things went silent.

"Sasuke?" Sui called out, stepping forward. The sound of steps coming towards the pink haired girl and the ninja where herd. Both went into defence mode awaiting the worse but all they saw was Sasuke appear trough the dust clouds and then fall to his feet while holding the famous mask of Madara.

Sasuke was badly wounded. It wasn't a trick and it defiantly wasn't some kind of game to proof Sasuke what she was dealing with.

"Sa...Sakura.." Sasuke looked at her. "...I..will...K..Kill you." And those where the last words he spoke before he fainted. Sakura felt chills down her back. She didn't know what to do? Run? Fight him?

A tiny part of her wanted to kill him at once, then another part of her wanted to heal him but most of her just wanted to return home for comfort and protection. Deep down Sakura was still the useless lil frighten girl who would always cause trouble other than help out. Tears began to build and she started to hear steps. Madara appeared soon after covering his face with his hand.

"Finish him. It's your chance now." Madara ordered looking at Sakura. "Then heal me."

"No." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What?" The old Uchiha growled. "Oh...you are a quite curious girl, but you ain't as smart as they say." E mocked."You see. Kabotu sold me you for the price of me letting him have Uzumaki Naruto's dead body after we kill him. I need you as a healer since I can't use my charka and waist it on healing. Sasuke, well I was only using him just like I am using you. But he overheard the plans. I wasn't cautious enough to notice him my own mistake. Sasuke began to fight me and he tried...but..he is just too weak. Now, finish him before i finish you both." Madara stoped handing to Sakura, Sasuke's katana.

"...Y..Yes...Madara-sama." Sakura bowed.

"Now this is a good girl. Maybe I will keep you as my personal medic." The Uchiha smiled.

Sakura took the Katana in her hands and prepare to stab Sasuke. As Madara watched attentively his eyes wide and he rushed to it but Sakura and Sasuke were gone within an explosion of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5 Shannaro

Sakura woke up screaming. She looked around the area already with the kunai she hides on her inner tight on her hand. She wasn't in the hide out that was for sure. The girl got on her feet and walked through the dark cave.

The walls where wet and water kept dripping. She could also hear water running close by. Sakura kept walking till she found the source of the sound, a water fall. She reached out to touch the water and a sharp object pressed against her back.

"Where do you think you are going Sakura?"

Her eyes widen to the familiar voice. Her lips spelt his name.

"...I...I am thirsty." She muttered then with the kunai she slapped Sasuke's katana off her back. "Point that thing at me and I will shove it where light doesn't shine." She

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at such comment. She only spoke in such manner to Naruto.

"You two are gonna end up killing each other. Huh?" Sui appeared through the water making Sakura jump back. "Sorry Sakura-Chan I didn't want to scare you."

"Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke thought. A sudden picture of Naruto running after Sakura came to his mind followed by one of Sakura punching him 5 meters away from her. In a way Sakura was admirable, she had allot of strength but her flaw was that she would only apply it on the one person who seemed to offer her what she wanted from him. Sakura like the fact she could bash Naruto almost to death without having him stoping her, she was his own personal solution to Naruto-annoyance all he had to do is just stand still and let the pink haired girl do the business. Deep down he actually loved it. She was way to over protective and there was so much evilness buried within her.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?" He looked at Sui. "Any sign of Madara?"

"Nope."

"Could...you too stay here for a while...i realised there is a lake at the bottom of this waterfall so I am going to have a bath." She walked past them taking her black dress off exposing her bandage chest and her tight blue leggings.

"You are no-" Before Sasuke could get a hold of her properly she split to his fingers and jumped off the cliff. Sasuke looked at his hand and realised his hand had accidently caught the bandage around her upper part. Just like the girl, he too went flying off the hide out leaving Sui staring puzzled at the waterfall.

On the Lake.

Sakura emerged to the surface trowing her arms up in the air, happy to be clean again.

"Sakura."

She turned around to see Sasuke looking at her then at her chest. When the pink haired girl realised she had her breasts completely exposed she squealed and covered them at the same time, she threw her fist at Sasuke who caught it.

"Shhh!" She covered her mouth looking at the bush.

"What do you think u are do-" before she could ask the question properly she was sucked under water, she looked at Sasuke with a confused look, but he only placed a finger against his lips.

Sakura started to feel dizzy she didn't had time to take a deep breath, she tagged on Sasuke's shirt signalising the fact she needed air. But he looked up to the bush where two men were walking past.

She was starting to lose her senses and she could feel the need for oxygen kick in, as she was about to reach her limit and jump up for air she was pulled down. Sakura's widen eyes' met Sasuke's black ones, his hand grabbed her chin and applied pressure on it, making her open her mouth in a scream. Before she knew his mouth was against hers and a fair amount of oxygen was pumped into her mouth. Sakura chocked on such a rapid movement and that made her tongue hit against his, she tried bringing it back to try breath the amount of air properly but along with it she sucked Sasuke's tongue into her mouth. A slight moan escaped her mouth and ran into his making him pull away and come to the margin.

Sasuke gasped for air, pressing his tongue against the ceiling of his mouth still tasting her saliva and feeling her touch against his tongue.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She came to the surface yelling and turning red. "Y..You!" Sakura turned to Sasuke, as he faced the girl his eyes widen and just as quickly he went flying through the air, his lower lip bleeding. The Konoha shinobi had just given him a taste of what Naruto gets when he irritates her. Her sucker punch.


	6. Chapter 6 A Stolen Flower

It had been far too long since Sakura had heard any good news for over 2 months now. Sadly, like usual she was a weak person when it came to feelings and inner strength. Of course she knew this, everyone knew this, in fact people where already commenting on it, 'her emotions are what gonna get her killed.' Or 'such a shame sundae's succeeder is so emotionally weak'. She hated it but unfortunately she knew she couldn't change it.

Sakura's last news about Konoha was to say Naruto was handling the fight pretty well and was now looking for Sasuke, yet he didn't know about Sakura's disappearance. Typical. Konoha was very good at hiding this kind of secrets. She also knew the truth since Sui told her everything about Sasuke. Somehow she understood him a little bit more, but that didn't change the hatred, pain and disasters he had built on his file.

The cherry-blossom-look-alike girl also knew, her best friend and friends were looking for her, but Sasuke took her shirt and a few strings of her hair and made a careful trail of clues and sent leading to east Rain country. She was now located in the Water country.

She felt tears run down her cheeks she missed everyone, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei even Sai. But she was mostly worried about Naruto. They had gotten closer to each other ever since their new team member and team leader join their 'Team 7', of course Kakashi was their Sensei but, he wasn't around as much anymore and now that she understood Naruto more and knew how awful Sasuke had become, they were very very close. She knew she had feeling for Naruto, a bit more than as a brother and sister. Unfortunately the truth was she knew she would never love him, as much as she wanted, like she loved and still loves Sasuke.

"We got food. Eat it." Sasuke walked in and dropped a bad in front of her, not even considering the fact she was crying.

"H...how!..how can I be so stupid!" Sakura whispered to herself. She wanted to move on, she wanted to love someone else. Yet her heart was super glued to Sasuke's hands and it seemed like he was trying his best to get rid of it.

"Hn?" The black headed boy stoped tilting his head back slightly.

"Let. Me. Go." She got up shaking.

"No." Those were the last words she heard that day.

For three days Sakura was alone, locked in a cold empty room. She was sick. Not only emotionally but physically.

-To Sasuke.-

"We need to get help Sasuke." Sui slammed his hands against the wooden table.

"No." Sasuke dismissed the idea." She will get better."

"She ...she ...you don't understand. She ...She is like a flower! If you don't let her near the sun, she will ..." The other boy swallowed. "She will die."

"So be it." Sasuke answered coldly before vanishing to his room to meditate. The plans had gone all wrong. He should had attacked Konoha now. He should have done it already. Thanks to Sakura he couldn't.

"SASUKE!" Sui rushed into his room. "Sakura-chan is gone!"

Sasuke said nothing. He stud up and rushed to her bedroom where he only found a scale. His eyes widen he knew what it was and to whom it belonged to. Oroshimaru. Strangely Sasuke was furious, he took something that belonged to him. He wasn't planning on just letting it go.

"Stay here. Keep the search for Madara open and stay alert for Konoha's ninjas." With that the Uchiha diapered.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS.<p>

Yes It is short, I haven't been writing alot. I know. I am sorry but I am in year 12 and my final exams are soon. Sorry.

THANK YOU for the support. This is my own "idea" of what should happen to this two chapters.

If you guys are confused or have questions to ask plz feel free.

once again, THANK YOU.

3

xo Stef.


	7. Chapter 7 Clashing Clouds

Her green eyes open to the sound of leafs being gently blown by wind, she looked at the gray sky and saw the clouds building up right above her. Suddenly she realised she didn't felt sick anymore. Sakura sat up and looked around, she wasn't at the hide out, judging by the brown colour of the leafs and the cold weather she was close to the Snow country. Strange enough she couldn't feel the tense glare of Sasuke observing her every move. He wasn't around but someone else was.

"So you woke up Sa-ku-ra-chan."

Sakura's head turned to her side where she found Kabotu's face less than 5 cm away from hers.

"W...what are you doing here?" She jumped back.

"Well, well, well, you tough I would just willingly hand you over to Madara just like that. Haha. Foolish...very foolish and immature of you Sakura-chan. After all you haven't change one bit, that head of yours is still slow." He teased passing around her.

"...What do you want from me?" She yelled.

"Sasuke." He paused. "I want his head. I want him killed and I know you want that too." He stopped staring at his kunai.

"..I" She open her mouth but then closed it.

"Oh...please don't tell me you have feelings for such a heartless young man. Now that I remember you were always Sasuke's number 1 fan. How pathetic. Protecting, cheering, worrying and loving someone who never had a heart." Kabotu continued.

"No, it's not true. Sasuke was a nice person, yes he never talked, he was cold at times but he never allowed no one to hurt me nor Naruto. He was a decent nice boy! He always protected me. He cared. He was my f-"She was cut.

"Friend? Hahaha poor poor Sakura, she's always too naive. You know when master Oroshimaru promised him power Sasuke was quick on his feet, he even offered to do whatever Master wanted, including killing his team mates to show loyalty. He was always in the shadows hating every smile plotting against laughter. Sasuke is filled with darkness and you are allowing him to proceed with his death path, even if it means Konoha's destruction and you and your friends dyeing. You are far to stupid to realise Sasuke is broken, not lost in darkness he is the darkness." Kabotu lied, Sakura was an easy prey to manipulate. Pushing the right strings ment that she would soon be crawling to his feet begging to be on his side, of course Kabotu knew the risks yet he knew her emotions where on the edge of erupting.

"No...Sasuke will always be a friend. I will always lov...care for him!" She covered her ears.

" Ha! Don't make me laugh dear, you tried to kill him remember?'' He continued, passing around her almost as if he was creating a crack on the floor that would soon lead to a never ending whole where she would fall.

"N..No.." She cried out.

"He left you behind, he knocked you out cuz he thought you were not worth his time to kill." Kabotu continued, beginning to passe closer to her.

"N..n...no.." She fell on her knees shutting her eyes.

"He even used you for his own healing and then you will end up like Karin." Kabuto laughed slightly. "Sasuke will bring you nothing but bad luck, he will kill Naruto...then Kakashi, then your friends, one by one, then he will kill your family followed by your touter Tsunade. Everyone, and since you for so long wanted to be his pet, he will make you watch and hope you will suffer and then kill yourself. Because once again you are not worth his time. You are so useless to him he can't even be bother to kill." The old man giggled stepping behind her and bending to her level, whispering to her ear. "You mean less to him than the dirt he steps on, you are nothing but an annoyance."

Sakura reached her limit, she began to yell and cry, her eyes were so widen and tears where rushing so fast blood was being combined with it. She screamed and pulled her hair, she could feel the pain, her heart had been shattered, she was in so much pain she began to gasp for air yet, soon she calmed down, she stood on the floor with no reaction. She was pale and would only breath from time to time. Her eyes were marked by blood, she had pink locks of hair around her and she could only shiver and mumble moans of pain every so often.

Sasuke watched everything from the distance not saying one word.

"Sa-su-ke. If I was you I wouldn't step any closer you see, the hallucinate poison I injected in her is taking effect and the closer your charka gets to her the more her chest is compressed together, judging b the amount of blood she cried and the yells she already has a few contusions and you were only 300 meters away from her.

"I will only say this once Kabotu, give. Me. The. Antidote." He muttered taking his shirt off.

"If I don't? What will y-" He stopped with a katana digging through his waist. Sasuke had thrown his sword at him.

"Where is it?" Sasuke repeat.

"...Y..You care?...S..Since when, you t..tried killing her..once. suddenly...y..you...care?" Kabotu cuffed blood a few times.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke looked at Sakura, he wanted to kill Kabotu, he wanted to slowly chop him up she was his property how dare he toy with it.

"S...Sa..Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him. Sasuke's eyes widen in fury, her eyes were covered with blood, her cheek had blood too and her hair was messed up and all over the place. His eyes turned red he stared at her and just like that she fainted. Sasuke moved to Kabotu slicing his head off.

He hated him for toying with his possession, for damaging his possessions, for misleading him and lying about him, and for hurting his...possession.

"We are going back now." Sasuke picked the girl up and began to walk back.

2 hours later.  
>Her head was spinning, and it killed. Sakura also felt very unconfutable and all crumbed up, she tried moving around to find a comfortable position but all she could find was the warmth of a hard chest. A flat chest. Her eyes open and she looked up, trying to understand what was happening. Sakura's eyes flew open as she saw Sasuke's head and felt his warm chest.<p>

"S..Sasu..-"

"He lied."

She was puzzled at first but as soon as her memories came flooding back she felt her heart drop.

"I..I did cared, back then, I wouldn't had aloud anyone to harm you or that Baka. I would never kill you two in order to find power, that is why I left, I didn't want you to come along because I would be focused in saving you not in finding and killing...I...Itachi. ...Itachi...I..I...killed...him...all because of Konoha." Sakura felt her shoulder being pierced by his nails so was her tight, she feared he would kill her but she was distracted by a wet drop on her forehead. She looked up and saw red tears running from his left eyes. He was crying...in his own way...he was.

Her hand reached out to his cheek and the green glow began to heal it. The Uchiha looked down at her for the first time, acknowledging her presence. He stopped walking and stared at her. Slowly he placed her on the floor and then he turned his back.

"Do as you wish, kill me, or run away. I will not try to stop you. I own you this much, a fair chance to kill me or leave. I promise over the Uchiha name that I shall not try to kill you...today. If you kill me then you will be the new heroine of Konoha if you don't you can run to Konoha and prepare your army for me." He said dropping his katana on the floor.

Sakura's eyes watched as he sat on a rock by a big tree. Silence was killing her slowly, what if he was just waiting for her to make a move and he would kill her in a blink of an eye? He couldn't be trust, that was Sakura's own personal rules for him. The young Uchiha sat waiting for death to take him, at least he would go back to his family, back to Itachi, back to mum's sweet warm arms and back to dad. Deep down he was really hoping she would just kill him, but he knew her far too well. Sakura had a heart and a conscience, she had emotions and she wouldn't do it.

They waited in silence for a long painful 20 minutes of silence neither moved, neither spoke the only sound was of the wind pulling the upcoming storm. Sakura was sitting down on the floor staring at the sky, wishing to be in Konoha telling Ino all about how Madara Uchiha trained her and how her lips locked with Sasuke. She giggled. Ino would be furious even dough they had been plotting against Sasuke a couple of times since he left they both still had a small flame of rivalry towards who got to keep him.

The green eyes of the shinobi watched the grey and black clouds clashed with the white ones, the dark blue reminded her of the Uchiha's hair, Sasuke's hair. He got it from his mom, she had a blurry image of Uchiha Mikoto from when she was young and she was waiting for her mom to come and pick her up from ninja school. She was a very beautiful woman and also very nice, she smiled and waved at Sakura that time.

"Hey, Uchiha!" She called out staring at him. Sasuke only responded with a typical 'hn'.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke again.

"Hn?" He said again.

"What was your mother like?" The pink haired girl asked curiously.

Sasuke froze. None ever asked him about it, especially since the people tough it was disrespectful to bring up the names of dead people. The Uchiha stared at his hands remembering all the wonderful moments he shared with his mom.

"Why does it concern you?" He asked coldly. He despised people who would bring up the names of his dead family members.

"I remember when I was 6 and I was waiting for my mom to come and pick me up from school, but she was very late, my dad died on an accident while he was on his way to the Earth Country. I remember being crying at the steps of the academy and seeing your mom pass by with a few bags. She was very beautiful, she smiled and waved at me, then Shizune came running and she walked off. Mikoto-Sama was truly a very nice person, how come you are not like her?" Sakura wondered tilting her head to the side. Before she could do anything Sasuke was charging towards her.


	8. Chapter 8 Illusions

The katana went flying towards her and for one second Sakura saw the bright light in the end of the tunnel but she was brought back by a familiar voice yelling 'get out of the way!'. Her eyes open and she scanned the situation, Sakura was in Sasuke's arms and his Katana was protecting her from a fatal blow to the head.

Kabotu was standing right above her and if it wasn't for the Uchiha he would had killed her.

"Hold on tight!" The black headed boy yelled pushing her against his chest as he battled the enemy. Almost automatically she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, she had have years of experience since unfortunately Naruto was constantly saving her ass. She knew is she didn't glued herself to the boy's body, she could get hurt, hurt him and be much of an hassle for the defender. Sasuke's harm rest on her lower back firmly holding her in place, his katana flew side to side has he tried to kill the person he thought he killed.

Kabotu skipped back gasping for air as Sasuke jumped back to the top of a tree.

Without taking his eyes of the target he asked very settle where there the girl was injured, Sakura was surprised and she could feel the blood raise to her head, she was so close to him, his leg was in-between hears and her recently developed breasts where being squashed against his flat one.

"Y..Yeah." She nod. He raised his katana and placed it back on its case.

"I need one hand of yours! Transport jutsu Sakura, NOW!" He yelled and held his hand up, she hurried to bond her hand with his and kept up with the symbols within seconds smoked cleared and they were next to the fountain. At the hideout.

Sasuke feel on his knees, covering his left eye. Blood was dripping from it.

"Sa..Sakura-chan...I..I found you...alive.."

The familiar voice made both Sasuke and Sakura froze in shock, it was obvious who it was. The Uchiha got back on his feet and stared as the voice got closer and the steps louder. Finally revealing the famous hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

"N..NARUTO!" Sakura ran to his arms crying. Tears of joy that is. "I..I tought everyone forgot about me, I tought you hated me specially after what happen last time." She hugged him tighter, she was so glad and happy to see him.

On the other hand Sasuke wasn't. Naruto cleaned his tears and huged the girl back tightly, far too tight.

"I got you know Sakura." He whispered. Her eyes widen. 'Sakura?' just...'Sakura'..she started to feel the grip, her bones where being crushed, she was sofucating.

"W..Who..a...are...you..?" She tried to break free but each move she made she could feel her ribs crack.

"Let her go Madara. Its me you want." Sasuke yelled. Naruto began to change appearance, to a taller much older man. Uchiha Madara.

"M..Ma..Madara." She gasped fainting in his arms.

"Poor girl, she had to get in the way. Well I did tell her that her emotions would get her killed...she didn't listen." The elder man said as he placed the girl on the floor. "Now..Sasuke if I am correct I remember you telling her you would kill her because she made a deal with me. Why is she still alive."

"I need my eyes to cure, the in plant might had been successful but I still get blood tears when I use them." Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura, without noticing he was pinned to the wall by kunai. The sharp weapons where digging tough his palms and nailing then to the wall. Madara's fingers summon the rock to wrap around his body so he wouldn't move.

"So you are only using her?" The elder sat on a rock, contemplating the unconscious girl.

"What else am I meant to use her for?" Sasuke glared at the man as he plotted a new plan to kill the other Uchiha.

"Well I caught Tsunade and made her work for me under the deal that I would let Konoha go if she healed me and gave me your eyes once you where captured. Since I don't need her and since we have Tsunade then I can terminate this annoyance." Uchiha Madara muttered pointing his sword at the girl.

"What makes you think I am going to go with you?" The younger Uchiha replied while penetrating Madara's chest with his sword. Uchiha's were good at 'playing' with the enemy. They would pretend to be taken by surprise and then attack from the back. Sasuke still gave credit for almost being fooled by the old transformation jutsu to Madara yet, it toke him a few seconds to notice that he had forgotten to hide his odour. Itachi's lil brother was, after all, one of the greatest ninjas.

"because Sasuke, I think you would like to know that Itachi is...how would I put this... kinda of alive." The old man replied disappearing in a poof of smoke.

'Shadow clone' Sasuke tough. 'wait...WHAT! It...Itachi... alive?' He froze. Sasuke looked around, everything was silent. The shadow clone was just there to toy with him, inform Sasuke of Madara's new information. The younger man was left in an empty cave with an unconscious girl.

He looked at Sakura and sigh.

'she will is no use to me now, hn, If I go back and join Madara he can give me information about Itachi, but he also wants my body. I need to think this thro-' The Uchiha was stopped by a moan coming from the girl.

"hhhhmmm!" Sakura moaned again. Moans of pain. Hey body was glowing with a dark red light. On her neck, there was a tattooed collar. It was burning her skin.

_Flashback._

'_AURGGGGHHH!'_

"_HOLD ON SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura held the boy's hand as he almost crashed hers in pain. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled._

_End of Flashback._

Sasuke walked up the her and toke his Katana out. He felt somehow, sorry for her. He knew that course mark, Madara had applied it to some people before. It would tighten her neck every 5 mins, soon she would be suffocated to deaf and later decapitated. The only person who could remove it was Madara.

"Goodbye Sakura." Sasuke pointed the katana at her. 'It's better this way, you won't suffer and you won't get in my way.' With a slice he killed her.

Sasuke sat there staring at the body. He was boiling in anger on the inside, on the outside he was calm and seemed rather at peace. His hands were folded against his lips.

"Hn." He smirked and left the cave, leaving behind the body of an old prisoner of Madara. 'You fooled me Madara.'

* * *

><p>First of all,<p>

Thank you so much too all the people who has reviewed my story! Its great to know that you all like it!

Thank you Neko-chan for giving me a review for each chap. ahaha :D

Melina-chan, dont you worry, you will be surprised with what happens in the end. Lets just say that its going to end up in a BOOM!

ShinobiLin-chan, thank you so muck for being so supportive and as for that scene where Sasuke goes abit OCC, well thats cuz he is faking it. If you remember on the first few chapters he wants Sakura to help him destroy Konoha. This is why he acts like he has a break down and gives her a chance to kill him. He is manipulating her tourgh bringing up moments from the past and lying, making his intentions seem good, the problem is that he is getting caught in them.

J

I hope I didn't give to much away. As for the suggestions don't worry guys, if the characters seem OCC its cuz there is something behind it.

Hohoho Le suspense.

BTW, just warning AGAIN, lemon is coming up in the next few chapters. WOOOHOOO FOR perverts. :D

LOVE Steffi'nya!


	9. Chapter 9 Poisoned Blossom

FIRST: slight LEMONS/SEX/SEXUAL-STUFF on this chap, the next one will be even worse...MAYBE.

so if you are too young please read it with your mum or dad...LMAO. nah just keep it secret.

THANK YOU AGAIN for reweview my story. ;)

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

><p>"I told you that he did not care. You mean nothing." Madara closed the portal on the poodle of water that alluded both him and the pink haired shinobi to observe Uchiha Sasuke's every move. Sakura didn't say a word instead she used her fist to communicate exactly how she felt. Punching the wall down and cracking the floor open. Madara smirked under his mask, the girl was broken and she was more likely to take his side now. What was more important was that he was using her to get to Sasuke, he knew the young man knew it was another person that was the only reason he killed the man. Sakura had gotten to him, but how.<p>

"I believe she knows who her friends are now." Kabotu laughed as he washed the woman demolish the hide out in furry. He stood next to Madara contemplating stage 2 of the new plan taking shape in front of their eyes.

"Sakura. You know you can't defeat Sasuke." Madara muttered. "No training will help you. But I have a better solution." He added.

"I am listening." She stopped and stared at the two men. Madara looked at Kabotu signalising him to show her their new invention.

"Before Orichimaro-sama died we were working on a way to make his followers genuine and powerful, we combined an extract of the Kuyubi's blood and a small sample of all the other tailed beasts. We ended up with this small portion. It's a poison, it will hurt but that's only because your cells will be replacing all the old, damaged one at a super rate. Your massive strength combined with this will be immune to anything. You will be like a 10th beast only in a human shape. You can also snap out of the power whenever you want." He explained as he helped up a red glowing liquid.

"And what do you gain with this? You ain't gona try and give the old bullshit of 'i want his eyes to revive my brother' now are you?" Sakura mocked.

"Ha, ha, I want you to kill him, Sasuke knows about my plan and our deal, he will want to kill me. So I want you to kill him before he kills me, I also want his eyes, I want to take over on the East Ninja Country Lava. It's very fertile and I intend to leave in peas then, this is after I take over it." The masked man looked at the sunset.

"You?" She turned to Kabotu.

"Oroshimaru need a stronger body, other than this old and weak one of mine, I want Sasuke's body." Kabotu explained placing the liquid in front of Sakura.

"I don't know, something isn't right. I do-"

"Sakura, why would we try turn against something so powerful after you have this much power? Plus Naruto will be on to us once you return." Madara stated.

"Okay, I will do it." She agreed.

She was lied down and tied to a bed, she knew that this would hurt, if just healing a small cut makes the strongest man gasp imagine what recycling all your body cells would feel like?

'No turning back now Sakura!' She shut her eyes. 'All your life you have been trying to catch up with everyone, always trying your hardest yet you were always a hassle, this time, man up and take the opportunity, becoming strong like Sasuke and Naruto and protecting your home.' She thought.

Sakura looked as the old enemy of team 7 walked closer to her with a kneeled.

"It might hurt just a little bit."

Those where the last words she remember hearing after the needles pierced trough her vain and she fainted.

Moments later.

"Are you sure you gave her the wrong one?" the masked man folded his legs at his throne.

"150%..." Kabotu smiled. "Would you like to see the final product?" He added. Madara just made a gesture showing him to go on. Kabotu clapped and Sakura walked in, wearing a extremely revealing red tunic with the Uchiha symbol of it. Rather erotic. She was gasping for air at each step she took and she was sweating, her cheeks where almost the colour of her clothes. Her pink hair was tied up on top in a bun. Sakura, of course, was out of her mind, she had no idea of what was going on in fact she was completely drugged to the point they were manipulating her. The shinobi feel to the floor and started to silently moan and gasp.

One of Kabotu's puppets ran in and almost feel to the floor when he saw her.

"What is it?" Madara took his eyes of the girl.

"I...I..." The man couldn't stop staring at Sakura. "Sasuke is approaching the gates." He said covering his nose as a few drops of blood feel to the ground. Without hesitating he ran off to the exit only to run right into the wall.

"Imbecile" Kabotu growled under his breath as he saw the boy tumbling away.

"Well well, Sasuke was fast. I wonder if his hormones will kick when he sees this insignificant girl wearing his beloved family symbol." Madara chuckled under his breath. Sasuke was 17, he had never been with a girl, other than Karin, but he despised her anyway so it did not count. Since he was so busy dealing with revenge and hatred he hadn't had time to act his age and let those kind of male thoughts kick in.

"MADARA! PREPARE TO DI-" Sasuke stoped as he ran through the door aiming his katana at the masked man. His heart skipped a beat. 'Sa..kura?' he thought to himself.

Sakura was rocking her body front and back on her knees, moaning and gasping. The sweat had made her thin tunic glue to her skin.

"S..Sa...su...ke...hmmm." She looked at him blankly. He had finally noticed the Uchiha symbol on her back and he was furious.

"Who...did...THIS!" He yelled.

"Is that how you talk to the people who gave you such a present Sasuke?" Madara spoke up. " The trouble we went through to personalise that Haruno chick and make her a Uchiha breading machine for you to restore your beloved clan." He added.

"Shut up! This is not the way I intend to do things; I have no time to focus on making life's when I still have so many to take." The young Uchiha directed his eyes to Madara.

"Think of it, you will soon be done with Konoha, then you can just setle in your clan's house and wait for a few months before your first child is born than you can teach him all the things you didn't get tought by your father." The masked man continued. Mean while Kabotu had instrucked Sakura to go to Sasuke and seduce him. As she tagged on his shirt and moved against him Sasuke tried to shove her off.

"She has strong medic capacity, imagine how strong will your child be if it gets some of her genes too?" Madara laughed slightly. Sasuke looked at Sakura. The tunic looked like the one she used to have when she was 12 yet with no sleeves what so ever.

"Sa..su..ke." She muttered again.

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact he was liking the idea of creating a child that powerful, after all she was one of the strongest female ninja's of his age.

"What makes you think I will-"Everything was gone but Sakura and the hide out. The two teens where left in an empty room with nothing but doors and each other.

Sasuke knew Sakura wasn't conscious, he knew she didn't know what she was doing. Love poisons and lust drugs had such a strong infact it could last for over a week . Sasuke sigh and grabbed Sakura by her harm viciously. The only way she wouldn't crush his skull was if she was like this, and it was also the only way he would get her to agreed with this. Plus she had grown quick attractively. Not over the top, just..noticeable.

Slamming the girl against the wall, he grabbed her tiegh and hocked it on his hip.

'Naruto will be destroy once he sees what I have done to his beloved Sakura. Surely she will take my side now too. Eventually.' A devious smile erupted trough Sasuke's serious face.

"You better appreciate this Sa-ku-ra." He griped her hair pulling it downwards and making her head moved back. Biting her pulse point and earning a moan.

"Sa..Sa..suk..eeee!" She yelled as he continued to suck, lick and bite her neck and collar bone.

"Tsk." He smiled slightly aroused. "weakingling."


End file.
